


Last Bag Of Gummy Bears In The Machine

by Anxiety_Muffin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing, The swearing is just Michael being Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Muffin/pseuds/Anxiety_Muffin
Summary: Exactly what the title says





	Last Bag Of Gummy Bears In The Machine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sometime January and decided to post it here so maybe I could get motivation slowly and start writing again.

On a bright day, summer, Gavin was currently at his hotel. He’s there for an event, forgot what about but maybe he’ll remember eventually. Gavin is currently looking for the vending machine, Geoff gave him a dollar to spend on it and he will, he just needs to actually find it first. A normal person would have found it by now, but this is Gavin, so it took about 15 more minutes. Actually, it took him over half an hour but we don’t talk about that. As he approached the machine, he has to stop short as a man suddenly runs up actually head butting the machine. Ouch.

“God dammit” The man says, putting his hands to his head.

“Are… Are you okay…?” Gavin asks, just slightly worried for the man’s well being.

Said man suddenly looks up at Gavin. “You’re british? The hell are you doing in my country?” Avoiding my question of actual concern you prick? “If all you’re going to do is stand there could you move out of the way? I have some gummy bears to buy.”

He looks at Gavin as if he has just grew a second head. “Excuse me?” “I asked you to move, are you deaf?” Guy looked at the vending machine and then back at Gavin. “Look-” he points to the gummy bears through the glass “-that’s the last bag of gummy bears in this fucking thing and because I got here first I feel like I have the rights to take it for myself.”

“Hold on you prick, just because you ran into the dang thing doesn’t mean you got to it first!”

“Yes it does, I hurt my head for the fucking thing!” At this point the guy with very clear anger issues had stepped from the machine and towards Gavin.

“And who’s fault is that, huh?!”

“The gummy bears!” They’re pretty much just yelling at each other now, completely disregarding their surroundings. So, to sum it all up, neither of them notice the kid come up behind them, insert their dollar, punch in the numbers, grab the bag of gummy bears until Gavin sees them starting to walk away with it. He points towards the kid and Michael just glares at him angrily.

“What? Gonna say there’s a fucking unicorn behind me so I’ll turn my goddam back on you long enough to-” as they guy turns around he sees the kid with the gummy bears. “Oh”

They stand in an awkward silence for a few minutes till Gavin’s phone starts ringing. It startles him, making him jump and skwak a bit. The guy laughs but goes quiet again to let him answer.

“Hel-”  
“What the dicks is taking you so long?!” Geoff yells through the phone.”

“Sorry Geoff, I kind of got lost.”

“Well, did you find it?”

“I did, but-” he looks at the guy that’s still awkwardly standing there and then away again “It appears to be out of order.”

“Alright, well get your ass back here, you got shit to do.”  
He hangs up, then looks back at the guy. “I kind of have to go, but, wanna hang out sometime?”

“Sure, give me your phone.” Before gavin can hand it over he takes it from him, types in some things before handing it back smiling. Gavin watches him dash off before looking down at his phone. He sees that the notes app is open and the guy has wrote him a message that says “Text me later~” along with his phone number and his name.

Michael Jones.


End file.
